Fluffy a Disparu ! ! !
by zeynel
Summary: Fluffy, l'ours en peluche de Rogue a disparu et, persuadé qu'ils sont coupables, Rogue veut véritasérer Harry, Ron et Hermione! S'ils ne veulent pas voir tous leur secrets dévoilés, il va falloir qu'ils retrouvent fluffy, et vite! (SlashYaoi)
1. Prologue

Titre: Fluffy a Disparu ! ! !  
Auteur: Zeynel  
genre: Général / Comique  
base: Harry Potter

Juste un petit truc rapide que j'ai écrit pendant un exam... Complètement idiot, mais ça détends ! ! !

Les disclaimers : les persos sont pas à moi mais à l'auteur de ces merveilleux romans que sont les Harry Potter, et cæta et cæta...

**Fluffy a Disparu ! ! !**

Prologue

Un matin d'hiver à Poudlard, la fameuse école de sorcellerie. Les oiseaux ne chantent plus vraiment dehors en dépit du ciel bleu et du grand soleil, mais ce n'est pas étonnant puisque c'est en novembre, ils ont déjà pris leurs clics et leurs clacs et sont partis vers des cieux peut-être pas plus accueillants, mais sous lesquels il fait un tantinet plus chaud...

Dans la tour des griffondors, une jeune fille travaille, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, de lourds ouvrages sur les genoux, des pieds et des pieds de parchemins le plus souvent déjà précédemment noircis à portée de main. Quand soudain...

« HERMIONE ! ! ! HermHermHermHermHermHermHermHerm ! ! ! »

Un jeune homme roux, jeune garçon plutôt car il lui reste encore un certain parcourt à faire avant de devenir un homme, bondit dans la pièce, visiblement très agité...

« Du calme, Ron. »

Hermione posa soigneusement ses livres sur le sol avant de se tourner vers son ami, œillant négligemment le travail déjà effectué. Un ou deux pieds de plus à sa dissertation ne feraient peut-être pas de mal, bien sur elle avait déjà dépassé de trois ce que le professeur avait demandé mais... Quelques pieds de plus ne pouvaient pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est horrible ! ! ! »

« Quoi donc ? », Demanda Hermione, encore un peu distraite.

« C'est épouvantable ! ! ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive encore ? »

Hermione leva finalement les yeux, un peu agacée par le manque d'éloquence de son ami.

« ROGUE ! ! ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Il... Il... »

« Oui... »

« Il veut... Véritaserum ! ! ! »

« Quoi ? ! »

« Et Dumbledore est d'accord ! ! ! »

« QUOI ? ! ! »

« Quel... Horreur... S'il... S'il... S'il laisse Rogue nous véritaserer... »

« Hm, chuis pas sure que le mot existe, Ron... »

« ARGH ! ! ! On est MORTS ! ! ! »

Le rouquin commençait déjà à arracher des mèches de ses cheveux, au point qu'Hermione commença à penser que, ma foi, Rogue n'aurait pas à le tuer lui puisque au rythme ou il allait, il n'aurait bientôt plus rien à arracher si ce n'est son cerveau...

« Allons, allons, ce n'est pas quelques entorses aux règles de grammaire et d'orthographe qui vont nous tuer... »

« HERMIONEUH ! ! ! »

« Oui ? »

« ROGUE ! ! ! »

« Quoi ? »

« ROGUE ! ! ! Rogue va nous tuer ! ! ! »

« Et... Pourquoi ? »

« Uh ? »

« Pourquoi il veut faire ça ? »

Redemanda tranquillement la jeune fille, bien consciente que dans son état Ron était décidément incapable de penser. Comme le jour elle avait remarqué que la réglisse ressemblait curieusement à un morceau de patte d'araignée.

« C'est à cause de Fluffy... »

« Fluffy ? »

Un point d'interrogation gigantesque se forma au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione tandis qu'elle repassait ce... Nom ? Mot ? Dans, justement, cette tête.

« Il a disparu. Et Rogue est persuadé que c'est nous qui l'avons... »

« Uh... »

« Tu vois ? Il va nous tuer ! ! ! »

« Euh... »

« On n'a jamais enlevé personne ! ! ! »

« Ron... »

« OnestMortsOnestMortsOnestMortsOnestMorts... »

« ...Juste une question... »

« OnestMortsOnestMortsOnestMortsOnestMorts... »

« RON ! ! ! »

« OnestMortsOnest... Tu disais ? «

« C'est qui Fluffy ? »

« C'est... »

« C'est ?... »

« C'est son ours en peluche... »

Fin du Prologue

Tadam !!! Une nouvelle petite histoire qui commence !!! J'avais prévenu que c'était idiot ! ! ! Complètement absurde ! ! ! C'est la grande qualité de c'te fic... Allez, j'attends vos commentaires...

"La vie d'un Auteur de Fanfics"

Épisode I

« Attention, ne pas prendre la fic au sérieux!!! C'est comique/parodie!!! N'est-ce pas, Rogue, kil faut pas la prendre au sérieux?!! Donc tu vas poser la baguette, allez, pose la baguette!!! On fait pas Avada Kadavra!!! D'abord, tu vas te retrouver à Azkaban et là-bas ils te permettront pas de garder Fluffy, tu veux pas que les démentors te prennent ton Fluffy, non? Allez, poses ça Sévérus!!! Je savais pas que c'était un secret que tu dormais avec ton ours en peluche!... Pose!!! Et les poisons aussi!!! Et les potions-pour-tuer-de-manière-douloureuse-et-abominable!!!! »

zeynel, cachée derrière un canapé -enfin, les restes encore fumants de celui-ci vu que Séverus, il est pas de trés trés bonne humeur...- et tentant de persuader Rogue de la laisser en vie

ZEYNEL


	2. Chapitre 01

**Fluffy a Disparu ! ! !**

Chapitre 01

Dans son donjon, Rogue rageait. Et bougonnait. Puis rageait encore. Il préparait une potion de _Mal-au-Ventre_, une _Arrache-Boyaux_ et une _Douloureuse-Mort_ quand, se rappelant de justesse que Dumbledore n'apprécierait sûrement pas de voir ses étudiants être tués, même s'il évitait de les tuer de façon trop douloureuse... Ce qu'il n'éviterait assurément pas, vu ce que ces petits monstres irrespectueux et insensibles avaient fait, c'est tout ce qu'ils méritaient ! ! ! Après peut-être une longue et pénible et DOULOUREUSE séance de torture... Dommage que _crucio_ soit interdit, quoique dans certains cas le ministère fermeraient sans doute l'œil sur l'affaire, non ? Après tout, c'était un cas de force majeure. Et une forme d'auto- défense, non ? Et il n'était pas dans son état normal... Et surtout, surtout, surtout, _ILS_ le méritaient ! ! !

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, et quand bien même ils le mériteraient, Dumbledore pourrait bien décider de le chasser de Poudlard pour ça -il lui arrivait parfois de ces tocades-, or ce serait particulièrement ennuyant.

Pour Fluffy.

Fluffy aimait Poudlard et ne voulait pas vivre ailleurs, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que _LUI_, Rogue, restait à l'école à tenter de faire entrer trois grammes... Non, même pas, ne serait-ce qu'un millionième de milligramme de bon sens et de connaissance dans la tête de tous ces crétins décérébrés et maladroits que formait la génération actuelle de sorciers. Franchement, sa génération n'aurait jamais du avoir d'enfant. En particulier les anciens gryffondors... Ceux-là auraient du être castrer/stériliser ou n'importe quoi du genre pour assurer une absence totale de progéniture... Et donc une amélioration de la race. Pareil avec 99 des anciens Poufsouffles. Non, mettons 99, 99. Et au moins 90 des Serdaigles. En ce qui concerne les Serpentards... Hmm... Fidélité à la Maison ou pas, le taux de Serpentards qu'il eut mieux ne jamais voir se reproduire était à peu près le même que celui des Poufsouffles... S'il devait être vraiment honnête, c'est ce qu'il dirait. Ou avouerait penser. A lui-même tout du moins. Enfin, le taux à éliminer 'chez lui' était quand même inférieur à celui de chez les gryffondors, qui EUX devraient être totalement éradiquer pour 'les besoins de la race des Sorciers'. Ou tout au moins, pour le salut de leur prof de potion...

Peut-être devrait-il s'en occuper tout seul ?...

C'était une idée à approfondir... Une petite fiole de _sterilitas absolutis_ dans le jus d'orange du petit déjeuner... Un peu d'_Impotentia_ dans le lait... Un soupçon de _spermi nulli_ dans le café... Et peut-être aussi du _ovari constrictum_ dans la confiture ?...

Non. Non... Dumbledore n'accepterais jamais de le laisser mettre son plan à exécution. Malheureusement. Et ça lui donnerait une autre raison de le virer... Ce qui serait embêtant.

Fluffy aimait Poudlard -c'était Fluffy bien sûr, pas lui, lui n'était jamais, **jamais** sentimental- et il devait veiller à ne pas se faire chasser des lieux avant l'avoir retrouver. Ni après. Fluffy serait très triste s'il perdait sa maison...

En plus, tuer ces sales gosses pouvant également signifier '_aller direct pour Azkaban, ne passez pas par la case départ, ne touchez pas 20 000 Gallions_', ça poserait un autre problème encore plus grand, parce que si Fluffy adorait Poudlard, il _détestait_ Azkaban, il le haïssait du fin fond de ses entrailles duveteuses, depuis que Rogue lui en avait parler, lui avait raconter son court -grâce à Dumbledore...- séjour là-bas, et même il le haïssait déjà avant, comme toute personne ayant deux neurones fonctionnant même à moitié correctement devrait le faire.

Non, il ne tuerait pas cette vermine. Mais un peu de _Mal-au-Ventre_ et de _Migraine-Carabinée_ dans les plats des gryffondors devrait quand même être acceptable, même pour Dumbledore. Ça, il comprendrait... Et le Triumvirat des Monstres aurait droit à quelques détentions bien senties ! ! ! De même pour tout élève ayant la mauvaise idée de respirer un peu trop fort en sa présence...

Et, quoi qu'en dise Dumbledore, il trouverait bien un moyen de glisser un peu de véritasérum dans leurs boissons à un moment ou à un autre... Il fallait juste trouver un moment où il serait sur et certain que le vieil excentrique ne risquerait pas d'intervenir et d'interrompre son interrogatoire...

Marmonnant dans son début de barbe –il était actuellement bien trop choqué pour penser à quelque chose d'aussi primaire que se raser ! ! !- , Rogue continua à touiller ses potions, humant leur délicieuse -à son avis en tout cas, et c'était le seul avis qui comptais- et surtout si calmante odeur...

L'odeur... L'odeur de son Fluffy lui manquait, comment diantre pourrait-il réussir à s'endormir sans celle-ci ? ! ! C'est sûr, ces sales gosses l'avaient fait exprès... Rien ne s'en approchait ! ! ! RIEN ! ! ! Enfin... Presque rien...

Ça l'avait choqué à l'époque. Et pas qu'un peu... Il _détestait_ encore plus Sirius pour 'ça' que pour 'l'accident'. D'ailleurs, c'était arrivé prés de deux semaines après celui-ci... Après qu'il ait appris de _cette_ façon ce qu'était Lupin... Et qu'il eut contracter cette fichu dette envers Potter (senior)...

Il avait trébuché dans l'escalier. La faute à Goyle, qui avait fait tomber ses livres et, vu que cet idiot n'avait jamais compris qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de prendre les livres de _tout les cours _pour aller à _tout les cours_, et que les bouquins de Transfigurations et de Potions pouvaient très bien rester sur leurs étagères quand ils avaient Charmes ou Histoire de la Magie -le discours de MacGonagall en début d'année sur l'importance de ne pas oublier ses bouquins, et les deux heures de détention avec Rusard devaient bien y être pour quelque chose... Même si en tant que prof il la comprenait.-, à cause de Goyle, donc, et du nombre impressionnant de livres -que celui-ci ne prit jamais la peine de lire pendant tout son séjour à Poudlard- que l'idiot transportait... Il était tombé.

Tout droit dans les bras de Black.

Tout droit_ sur _Black.

Tout droit affalé, allongé sur Black.

Ils avaient roulés jusqu'au bas de l'escalier, littéralement entremêlés l'un dans l'autre, et il s'était finalement retrouver dans une situation très compromettante, le nez dans le cou de Black où il avait, reprenant son souffle, inspirant une bouffée d'air absolument délicieuse jusqu'à l'instant où il avait réalisé que tout le charme de cette bouffée, ce parfum si familier, si pénétrant et suave, ce parfum musqué, enchanteur, un peu épicé et étrangement délicat bien qu'indubitablement masculin... Cette merveille, donc, était l'odeur naturelle de Black.

Black.

_Black ! ! !_

Choqué, comme il se doit et de façon tout à fait compréhensible vu l'individu concerné (_Black !!! _), il s'était redressé violemment, le visage en feu, pour découvrir qu'il était assis à califourchon sur... Black, dans une position encore plus compromettante que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer et surtout, souhaiter ne jamais avoir imaginer dans ses cauchemars les plus fous et les plus pénibles, les mains posées sur une poitrine musclée qui aurait du être interdite tant elle paraissait ferme et Ô-Merlin-Serpentard-Lucifer, délicieuse et tentante sous les doigts...

Et Black avait sourit.

Il avait l'air... Amusé par la situation. Un peu endolori par la chute mais... _Amusé_ !... Et très conscient de ce que leur position aurait pu suggérer... Il l'avait regardé et avait rigolé, rejetant la tête en arrière, une main relevée au niveau des yeux, dévoilant encore plus cette gorge magnifique dont s'échappait ce rire chaud et musical... Et lui n'avait pu que s'immobiliser, comme gelé, comme un animal pris au piège, s'empourprant encore plus à chaque seconde qui passait, parfaitement conscient du corps magnifique et _indubitablement masculin_ qui roulait, tanguait, tremblait sous lui au rythme de ce rire exotique, réveillant certaines parties de son corps que rien n'avait fait réagir jusque là, et qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir réagir...

Jusqu'à...

Jusqu'à ce que...

Jusqu'à ce que Black bouge.

Jusqu'à ce que Black redresse légèrement la tête, les yeux étincelants de malice et de joie de vivre, et lui pose les mains sur les hanches. Jusqu'à ce que ce petit démon tentateur dont tout, corps, attitude et regard n'exprimaient qu'une chose, les péchés les plus délicieux du monde, le fixe droit dans les yeux et, un sourire malicieux et un peu goguenard sur les lèvres, roule les hanches sous lui d'une façon Ô- si suggestive et lui fasse un clin d'œil.

_« Peut-être est-ce un signe que le jour est venu pour toi de perdre ta virginité, non ? Sévérus... »_

Rogue déglutit péniblement, les yeux fermés, le corps tendu, la phrase si familière aujourd'hui roulant encore dans ses oreilles...

_« ...Perdre ta virginité... Sévérus... » _

Ce ton... Cette voix... Cette expression ! Le mouvement de hanches et l'innuendo si tentant, si suggestif dans la voix... Dans la phrase... Ce qu'il proposait, si calmement, malicieux et sensuel... Le velouté de la voix de Black sur ces quelques mots... Et surtout sur son nom... Prénom... Et son regard !... Si brûlant...

Bien sur c'était une plaisanterie. Il en avait conscience. Une façon de tourner la situation en dérision... Qui pourrait taquiner Black sur cette situation potentiellement compromettante, puisque lui-même en rigolait et prenait la chose avec humour ? Et s'il n'avait pas été lui-même... A parti dans l'histoire, il aurait lui aussi rigolé. Au dépend bien sur du malheureux pris dans cette situation... Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et quelque part, Black avait touché juste. Et touché tout court...

Rogue était resté immobile un instant, l'incompréhension inscrite sur son visage, une innocence qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu admettre à personne sans doute facile à lire dans ses yeux...

Quelque part, c'était le pire. Cette partie de lui dévoilée... Black était le seul 'en position' pour le voir, le seul à pouvoir s'en rendre compte... Le seul susceptible de se rendre compte de cette... Faiblesse qu'il avait. Mais s'était aussi la dernière personne au monde qu'il aurait voulu voir découvrir ce 'secret' ! ! !

Il était resté immobile un instant... Sans comprendre. Jusqu'à ce que la signification de ce que Black avait dit l'atteigne en pleine figure. La signification de ce qu'il suggérait aussi... Ses yeux s'était écarquillés, il avait -si c'était encore possible- rougi encore plus et, balbutiant quelques mots sans queue ni tête, s'était levé tant bien que mal, de façon précipitée, trébuchant dans sa hâte et manquant retomber, n'osant regarder personne dans les yeux...

Et Black avait souri.

Il ne l'avait vu que du coin de l'œil, mais Black avait souri.

Rogue déglutit. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à avoir été témoin de ce petit accident. Goyle... Le seul serpentard, qui n'avait que comprit que 'Oups, Rogue était tombé dans les escaliers quand il -Goyle- avait accidentellement lâcher ses livres et était énervé d'être tombé sur Black'. Potter. Potter... Aujourd'hui décédé. Qui depuis avait toujours eut cette lueur dans le regard quand il les regardait, Black et lui, se disputer. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce regard-là. Quelque part, il avait le sentiment qu'il aurait préféré voir Potter se moquer... Pettigrew. 'Queudver'... Qui, deux jours après au cours d'un 'duel' avec Crabbe dans un couloir, avait été touché par un sort d'amnésie qui lui avait fait perdre toute mémoire de ce qui s'était passé de une semaine avant le moment où le sort l'avait touché à... Et bien, au moment où il avait été touché. Et qui, donc, ne se souvenait de rien. Lupin... Qui n'avait jamais évoqué l'accident et qui, avec un peu de chance, l'avait lui aussi oublié. Bien qu'il ait eut cette même tendance que Potter à 'vouloir enterrer le passé et si on devenait amis ?' qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Bien sur, ça pouvait n'être qu'à cause de 'l'accident'... C'est ce dont il avait toujours veillé à se persuader. Et enfin Black...

Black.

C'était Black qui le perturbait le plus. Black qui avait très longtemps tangué entre le taquiner pour ce qui s'était passé... L'air de vouloir seulement provoquer Merlin seul sait quelle réaction d'embarras... Et l'air de préférer ne rien dire, l'air d'être lui-même gêner par quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas su expliquer.

Non...

Pourquoi fallait-il encore qu'il pense à cette vieille histoire ? Il aurait l'avoir oublier depuis le temps ! ! ! Mais l'odeur de Black était tellement proche de celle de son Fluffy... Et surtout, elle rappelait tellement les... Sentiments qu'il avait quand il avait son Fluffy. La sécurité... Comme si quiconque pouvait se sentir en sécurité prés de Black ! ! ! C'était le plus irritant...

Et maintenant Fluffy avait disparu... La faute aux petits monstres, sans aucuns doutes ! ! ! Rogue éteignit le feu sous sa marmite et, essuyant la sueur qui coulait de son front jusque sur son menton, s'immobilisa. Son menton... Rester non rasé était plutôt un truc que Black faisait, comme quand il s'était enfui d'Azkaban ou quand, maintenant de retour à Poudlard sous la protection de Dumbledore, il allait faire un tour aux cuisines aux petites heures du matin... Rogue, allant lui-même se chercher un encas un matin, l'avait croisé, l'ancien gryffondor plus joyeux qu'il ne devrait être permis de l'être au lever du jour, un début de barbe sur le visage et ne portant qu'un pantalon de pyjama ne cachant pas grand-chose... Serpentard soit loué, c'était l'été, aucun élève venu faire un tour aux cuisines -chose interdite mais qu'ils semblaient adorer faire, en particulier ceux de Cette Maudite Maison- ne risquait de tomber sur lui... Mais là n'était pas la question ! ! ! Vêtu de façon totalement indécente, Black n'avait rien fait pour se couvrir, attrapant juste une brioche et se renfrognant, l'air de lui dire que lui, Rogue, n'avait rien à faire ici et ferait aussi bien de partir, quand bien même il était le seul correctement vêtu dans la pièce et parfaitement dans son droit puisque _lui_, au moins, était un professeur...

Non, il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi... ce n'était pas correct ! ! ! Grognant un peu et d'encore plus mauvaise humeur qu'il ne l'était jusque là, Rogue déposa soigneusement son chaudron de coté pour laisser la potion reposer et parti, direction ses appartements et, plus important, sa salle de bain et le rasoir qui s'y trouvait...

Fin du chapitre 01

Et voilà... Un nouveau petit chapitre, il était temps ! ! ! 'Un peu' slash, c'est apparu tout seul... J'adore l'idée de Sevy et Sirius ensemble. Snape est chou, non ? Son comportement varie -dans ma fic en tout cas...- de celui d'un gamin de 5 ans à celui d'un adulte ronchon... Il est si chou comme ça, vous ne trouvez pas ? -

Bon, à plus dans le prochain chapitre ! ! !

Oh, et des commentaires, siouplait ! ! ! yeux de merlans frits Et maintenant, le petit bonus farfelu dont les lecteurs n'ont que faire, mais moi je m'en moque je le met quand même paske ça m 'amuse, pis faut bien que vous vous rendiez compte des risques que j'encourt pour vous comptez ce qui c'est passé, Snape est du genre assez secret sur les détails de sa vie privé, vous savez :

"La vie d'un Auteur de Fanfics"

Épisode II

suite de l'épisode précédent: Zeynel est toujours en train de tenter de persuader Severus Snape (ou Rogue en vf, mais je préfères son nom original) de la laisser en vie bien qu'elle ait divulgué son grand secret: il dort toujours avec son ours en peluche prénommé Fluffy

« Mais Sévérus, Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves!!! Pis je t'assures, t'es pas le seul serpentard à dormir avec un ours en peluche!!! Demande à Lucius, Narcissa se plaint tout le temps qu'il peut pas dormir s'il a pas son Jamijames adoré, et ce même si elle lui lit des contes avant de le border et de le mettre au lit!!! C'est vrai et... LUCIUS!!! Que je suis contente de te voir!!! Tu... euh... Pourquoi t'as l'air furieux? Pourquoi t'as ta baguette à la main? IRPS!!! »

bondit de l'autre coté du canapé brulé (coté Rogue...) pour éviter un Avada Kadavra...

« MAISEUH!!! ME DIT PAS QUE TOI AUSSI C'ETAIT UN SECRET QUE TU DORMAIS AVEC TON OURS EN PELUCHE!!! »

réalise d'un seul coup qu'elle est pas seule de ce coté du matelas et se retourne pour faire face à un Sévérus toujours aussi mécontent

« Oh, merde... »

ZEYNEL


	3. Chapitre 02

**Fluffy a Disparu ! ! !**

Chapitre 02

Sirius éternua. Et éternua encore. Et encore. Il allait éternuer encore une fois pour faire bonne mesure quand une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« On doit parler de toi. »

Se tournant pour faire face à son vieux compère de toujours (si l'on omet -ce qu'il faisait généralement- un séjour imprévu très très court -du moins Sirius essayait-il de s'en persuader- à Azkaban et un autre quelque part entre le monde réel et l'au-delà), Le Sieur Moony (de son vrai nom Rémus Lupin, non que Sirius l'utilise vraiment...), Sirius Black, Grand Séducteur devant l'éternel et auto- proclamé Echappé de Prison le Plus Sexy d'Angleterre, éclata de rire et, saluant bien bas, un sourire charmeur sur le visage, lui lança :

« Ah ? En mal j'espère ! ! ! »

« Sirius... »

Secouant la tête devant le comportement farfelu de son meilleur ami, Lupin sourit, un soupir exaspéré quoique amusé lui échappant des lèvres.

« Bah, il y a mal et mal... Et je suis le plus mâle de tous les maux. »

« Tu devrais peut-être plutôt t'occuper des mots de cette inscription... »

Reprenant son sérieux, Sirius acquiesça, redirigeant son regard vers l'antique colonne de marbre couverte de runes qu'ils tentaient en vain de déchiffrer depuis bientôt trois semaines. Avec un peu de chance, les infos ici glanées devraient aider à protéger Harry...

Lequel Harry n'en menait pas large.

L'entraînement tout juste fini, il se dirigeait vers la tour de gryffondor, un sourire béat et soulagé sur le visage à l'idée du repos bien mérité à venir et surtout de la petite sieste qui l'attendait dans l'intimité de son grand lit à baldaquin, enfoui sous ses couvertures, quand _IL_ était apparu.

_IL._

Le Prof le plus évité, le plus détesté de Poudlard. Le cauchemar des gryffondors. Son tourmenteur personnel, l'être qui, avec Malfoy et juste après Voldemort, semblait prendre le plus plaisir à faire de sa vie un enfer. Le Professeur et Maître de Potions, la tête couronnée de la maison Serpentard.

Rogue.

« Uhh... Professeur ? »

Hésitant, Harry inclina la tête, un pied raclant le sol nerveusement. Il _détestait _ce genre de situation. En fait, il _détestait_ être dans la même pièce -ou même couloir- que Rogue... Et du fait que cela se concluait généralement par des points en moins pour Gryffondor voir même souvent une détention, c'était parfaitement compréhensible...

« Professeur Rogue ?... »

Harry se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement. Rogue était.. Bizarre. Enfin, plus étrange que d'habitude. Il le fixait, le regard vide, les yeux un peu perdus dans le vague...

Les yeux...

Rogue avait.... Les yeux rouges ? Et gonflés, comme d'avoir trop pleuré... Non, non, ce n'était pas possible ! Mais... N'était-ce pas des traces de larmes sur ses joues ? Oui... Et quand on y regardait de plus près... Sous son habituel masque de mauvaise humeur, Rogue avait l'air prés à... Eclater en sanglots ? ! !

Harry cligna des yeux. Non. Rogue était toujours là. Et plus encore, son expression restait la même... Ne sachant que faire, Harry avança une main vers le bras du Maître de Potions.

« Professeur ?... », Commença-t-il d'une voix douce.

Cela sembla finalement le tirer de sa rêverie. Sursautant violemment au contact de l'adolescent, Rogue le foudroya du regard, l'air furieux.

« Potter... »

Le mot roulait sous sa langue, prononcé avec tellement de calme, d'un ton tellement froid et mesuré que le gryffondor ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Tétanisé comme un lapin pris dans les feux d'une automobile, il parvint tout de même à bégayer :

« Professeur ?... Je... Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez que j'aille chercher madame Pomfresh ?... »

Sa voix traîna sur les dernières syllabes, hésitante.

« Toi... »

« Uh ?... »

« Ne jouez pas les innocents, Potter !!! Cela ne marche pas avec moi... Je suppose que toi et tes 'petits amis' trouvez ça très amusant ?! »

« Professeur ? »

Harry recula d'un pas, surpris. Rogue paraissait, non, _était_ positivement furieux !!! Et complètement hors de contrôle... Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état ! Les membres tremblants sous la colère et... Le désarroi ?... L'homme paraissait complètement perdu. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas non plus de paraître incroyablement menaçant !...

«Alors ? C'est le seul moyen que vous avez trouvez ?! Vous avez bien rigolez ?! RENDEZ-LE MOI MAINTENANT !!! Foutus gryffondors... La seule chose que vous savez faire, c'est importuner le monde!!! LA PLAISANTERIE A ASSEZ DUREE!!! »

« Je... »

Harry recula encore, déconcerté, tandis que son professeur avançait sur lui, l'air complètement hors de lui et les poings serrés, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse s'écarter, le dos collé au mur et Rogue quelques centimètres de lui à peine.

« QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI ?!! »

Surpris, le gryffondor tourna la tête, rencontrant le regard choqué de la directrice de sa Maison. Soupirant de soulagement, il glissa rapidement sous le bras de Rogue et, évitant de croiser le regard de celui-ci, se réfugia auprès de la femme.

Minerva MacGonagall n'avait probablement jamais été aussi choquée de toute son existence. Enfin, découvrir Dumbledore en train de jouer au quatre coins aussi vêtu qu'au jour de sa naissance, la barbe tressée et entremêlée de rubans roses, violets, oranges et verts et des bigoudis dans les cheveux –il jouait une étrange version de 'strip quatre coins' mêlé de 'Vérité ou Défi'– restait quand même le summum de ce qu'elle avait pu voir de choquant au cours de sa carrière à Poudlard...

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour lancer une remarque acerbe à son collègue, qui cette fois avait vraiment pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin dans son antagonisme avec _ses_ Gryffondors, quand elle nota d'un seul coup son regard furibond... Et surtout le rouge qui entourait ses yeux.

Son expression s'adoucit légèrement. Albus l'avait averti du. Petit problème qu'avait Rogue en ce moment et, bien qu'elle soit elle-même furieuse des accusations portées sur ses protégés –Il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait ! D'ailleurs n'importe quel individu doté d'un temps soit peu de bon sens saurait qu'Hermione Granger n'aurait jamais, jamais participé à une plaisanterie aussi immature et d'un goût si douteux, ni autorisé celle-ci !!!–, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir pour le pauvre homme.

Il aimait tellement son ours en peluche... La seule 'créature' envers laquelle il montrait de l'affection, son confident depuis toujours, sa plus grande consolation, son doudou... La dépendance des Serpentards et anciens Serpentards envers leurs ours en peluche était célèbre... Chez ceux au courant de son existence. Pauvre Sévérus, elle avait vraiment un peu pitié de lui...

Mais ça n'excusait rien.

Il n'avait pas à se conduire de la sorte avec ses petits gryffondors. Elle ne _tolérerait_ pas qu'il persécute ainsi ses petits protégés. Déjà, son comportement habituel était difficilement acceptable et elle ne l'acceptait que difficilement, mais _L_ !...

Elle se tourna vers Harry. Souriant d'un air rassurant au jeune homme visiblement très inquiet, elle lui adressa un petit signe de tête, lui signifiant son congé.

« Potter, il est tard, c'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu. Bonne nuit. »

Puis elle se retourna vers Rogue. Une expression sévère se forma sur son visage tandis qu'elle avançait vers lui. Le Serpentard semblait prêt à protester en voyant sa 'proie' s'échapper. Grondant intérieurement devant le manque de maturité de son collègue, retombé apparemment en enfance, elle posa les mains sur les hanches et, une expression sur le visage semblable à celle que portait Molly Weasley chaque fois que l'un des ses enfants, les jumeaux en particuliers, avaient fait une bêtise, elle le fixa dans les yeux.

« Sévérus !!! Je suis très déçue. »

Levant une main pour couper court à ses protestations, elle continua :

« Une telle perte de contrôle de soi !!! Ce n'est pas digne d'un professeur de Poudlard. Et c'est particulièrement immature !!! Tu ne sais pas où est passé ton Fluffy, mais je t'assures que ce n'est pas en menaçant les Gryffondors et en grondant que tu le retrouveras !!! Et STOP !!! Je ne veux rien entendre de tes excuses !!! »

Pointant son doigt en direction des donjons, le visage sévère, elle continua.

« C'est assez pour ce soir, tu t'es mal comporté ! Alors maintenant, sois sage... Au lit !!! Et _sans grogner _!!! Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu viens de dire... Ni que tu es trop âgé pour recevoir une détention !!! »

Le menton relevé, Minerva MacGonagall suivit des yeux le Serpentard fulminant tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les donjons.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu, elle secoua la tête. Si seulement les étudiants à qui elle enseignait pouvaient être les seuls enfants de Poudlard...

Fin du chapitre 02

Et voilà, voilà ! ! ! Un nouveau 'tit chapitre ! ! ! J'avais cette image de Rogue envoyé au lit comme un enfant pas sage dans la tête... Il n'est pas chou, comme ça ? O

'Vérité ou Défi', ou si vous préférez 'Truth or Dare' version française.

Alors, le 'bonus habituel' !!! :

"La vie d'un Auteur de Fanfics"

épisode III

suite de l'épisode précédent: Zeynel a accidentellement divulguée le grand secret de Rogue: il dort avec son ours en peluche prénommé Fluffy. En tentant de le calmer, elle dévoile, accidentellement encore, que Lucius Malfoy a, lui aussi, l'habitude de dormir avec un ours en peluche, son Jamijames adoré. En tentant d'échapper à un Lucius enragé, elle se retrouve de nouveau face à face avec Rogue. L'auteur déjantée de cette fic s'en sortira-t-elle vivante? Particulièrement quand Rogue se rendra compte qu'elle a publiquement dévoilé le petit 'accident' arrivé quelques années plus tôt et qu'il espérait que tous avaient oublié?...

« Tshh... Allez, du calme, Sévérus... Du calme... Geeentil petit Sévérus, d'accord ? Gentil... »

se redresse, les yeux dansants à droite et à gauche à la recherche d'une sortie de secours tandis qu'elle essaye de calmer le serpentard

« Pis vous savez, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à dormir avec une peluche ! Vrai !! Même parmi les Serpentards !!! Tenez, regardez Voldie –je veux dire Voldemort– par exemple... Il a toujours eu du mal à dormir sans son nounours adoré... Même qu'il a donné a Queudver comme spécial mission de le lui retrouver !!! En fait, en fait... »

regard désespéré tandis que les deux hommes s'approchent lentement, l'un en face d'elle et l'autre dans son dos...

« En fait, les Serpentards ont ça de différent avec les autres maisons que eux prennent l'habitude d'avoir des ours en peluche plus quand ils deviennent adolescents, à l'âge où ceux des autres maisons tendent à les oublier !!! Enfin, les garçons de Serpentard, surtout... »

se demande rapidement si elle a bien fait d'évoquer Voldemort, vu la tournure que semble prendre les évènements et la tendance des personnages évoqués à surgir de nulle part

« Allons, allons, les garçons... Câââââââlme... »

yeux écarquillés tandis que les deux hommes lèvent leur baguettes dans un accord complet –en toutes autres circonstances, Zeynel se serait émerveillée de leur synchronisme–

« AVADA KADAVRA !!!!! »

« KIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

plonge par terre au moment où les deux hommes lancent leurs sorts. Une explosion retentit tandis que les deux sorts mortels se rencontrent au-dessus de sa tête

« Uh ?... »

se redresse lentement, à quatre pattes sur le sol. Lève la tête vers Rogue pour constater que l'explosion l'a projeté sur le sol où il gît, inconscient. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus le canapé, constate que Malfoy est dans le même état

« Bah... »

cligne des yeux. Regarde les deux hommes. Reste immobile quelques secondes. Une lueur malicieuse apparaît dans ses yeux tandis qu'un petit sourire diabolique commence à s'esquisser sur son visage...

ZEYNEL


	4. Chapitre 03

**Fluffy a Disparu ! ! !**

Chapitre 03

Harry Potter fronça les sourcils. Il croisa les bras. Les décroisa. Les recroisa. Les yeux plissés, il inclina la tête sur le coté. S'appuya sur un pied puis sur l'autre. Reporta de nouveau son poids sur le premier pied dans l'espoir insensé qu'une nouvelle position l'aiderait à comprendre. Ses pensées s'agitaient dans son esprit tandis qu'il essayait de digérer les informations. Aussi incroyables qu'elles puissent être. Dans le sens premier du terme... Il se redressa et inclina la tête de l'autre coté. Enfin, l'esprit toujours aussi confus mais les idées plus claires –tant soit peu qu'un tel mélange soit possible–, il leva les yeux vers ces amis.

Ceux-ci, assis cote à cote dans des fauteuils jumeaux en face du feu, la même expression expectative sur le visage, dans la même position un peu tendue, les mains pareillement crispées sur les bras de leurs fauteuils, le fixèrent en retour.

« Donc... »

Deux corps se tendirent à l'unisson, deux visages se rapprochèrent de lui, les lèvres identiquement entrouvertes en une expression jumelle d'attention tandis qu'il résumait lentement les données du problème...

« Donc... Si j'ai bien compris... Bien... Compris... (Il déglutit péniblement) Rogue –Notre tant estimé et terrifiant professeur de Potions, ce même Rogue qui nous persécute et terrorise depuis notre première année... Rogue, donc, a... Perdu... Son ours en peluche ? »

Double acquiescement.

« Oooooookay... Et... Cet ours... Il dort avec. Depuis des années. Parce que c'est en plus une tradition serpentard. Tradition plusieurs fois centenaire. Datant au moins de Serpentard lui-même... Et que d'ailleurs tout les sorciers –même et surtout les plus monstrueux et terrifiants– de cette maison ont leurs ours en peluches... »

Nouvel acquiescement.

« BIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEENNNNN... Ce n'était donc pas mes oreilles qui me jouaient un mauvais tour tout à l'heure... »

Il poussa un soupir désespéré.

« Vous êtes surs que ça pouvait pas être ça ? »

Double mouvement de tête, cette fois négatif.

« On peut toujours rêvé... Et donc, Rogue... Rogue, qui a perdu son ours, Rogue pense que c'est nous qui l'avons. »

Mentons qui opinent lentement.

« Et il veut, entre autres, utiliser des sérums de vérité –véritasérum en tête– sur nous. Et probablement nous tuer également. (Sa voix avait maintenant une petite pointe d'hystérie) Et s'il n'a pas encore réussi à convaincre Dumbledore de le laisser faire –du moins nous l'espérons–, ça ne saurait tarder. »

« Sans compter qu'il pourrait bien décider de passer outre ! » ajouta Ron.

« Peut-être pas dans l'immédiat, mais dans un avenir proche », renchérit Hermione.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

« Et donc, ça explique pourquoi Rogue a agit tout à l'heure comme il l'a fait... Pourquoi il avait les yeux rouges... Pourquoi il semblait vouloir me tuer encore plus que d'habitude ! »

Les trois amis s'observèrent quelques minutes en silence, tendus et complètement insensibles aux regards intrigués des autres gryffondors. Lesquels gryffondors commençaient à chuchoter plus ou moins subrepticement entre eux, cherchant comment ils pourraient savoir ce que leurs trois membres les plus célèbres de leur maison pouvaient bien préparer, complotant pour essayer de deviner comment _eux_ pourraient s'inclure dans les prochaines aventures du trio –une nouvelle semblant prendre naissance sous leur yeux, c'était l'occasion ou jamais–, ou prenait des paris –c'était le cas surtout d'un gryffondor d'origine irlandaise de la même année que les trois jeunes héros– sur 1combien de points cette aventure ferait perdre au gryffondors cette année, 2combien elle leur ferait gagner, 3en quoi la défection du prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui ne manquerait pas, ils en étaient surs, de se produire avant la fin de l'année pourrait-elle être liée au trio et 4qui finirait à l'infirmerie cette fois-ci et combien de fois dans l'année. Voir quand pour les parieurs les plus téméraires.

« Je crois que tu as bien résumé la situation... », Murmura Hermione.

Harry fixa son amie. Longuement.

« Je crois qu'il faut que j'écrive à Sirius... », Lâcha finalement le garçon d'une voix faible.

* * *

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore sourit.

Il avait gagné un an de bonbons aux citrons gratuits à la grande foire annuelle du sucre sorcier de Stockholm. Pour la seizième fois consécutive (il n'avait pas pu participer l'année d'avant, ne pouvant retrouver ses chaussettes favorites. Sans compter que Voldemort avait essayé d'attaquer l'école ce jour-là. Quel rabat-joie. Alors qu'il gagnait alors sans discontinuer depuis cinquante-neuf années déjà. Un idiot qui n'avait réussi à répondre qu'à trois questions sur les mille cinquante huit avait gagné. Injuste. Trois était le nombre de question auxquels il n'aurait pas su répondre).

Ses adversaires étaient de moins en moins doués. Le dernier des imbéciles aurait du deviner que la huitième note de la trente-neuvième symphonie de Stroumpharikus troisième du nom telle qu'on leur avait fait écouter en prélude au concours était la réponse à la sept cent quatre vingt neuvième question du questionnaire écrit ! Et tout le monde devrait savoir que glisser une bombasouse dans la sacoche d'un diplomate sorcier congolais était le moyen qu'avait trouvé Sorkiv le sanglant au huitième siècle pour échapper aux gardes venus l'arrêter pour cette affaire de contrefaçon de souris en sucre !!!

Décidemment, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui manquaient de culture...

Mais ce n'était pas sa victoire qui le faisait sourire pour l'instant. Non, plutôt les faits. Plus précisément, un fait précis. Qui s'était déroulé il y avait de cela quelques heures à peine.

Un fait lié aux _ours_.

Et à ceux en peluche plus particulièrement.

La situation était si pleine en potentialités !!! Bien sur, il ne pouvait que compatir avec ce pauvre Sévérus. Perdre son ours en peluche... C'était horrible. Surtout qu'il savait combien Sévérus y faisait attention. Il lui fallait bien admettre, ça ne pouvait pas être un accident ! Et il compatissait. S'il avait perdu ses chaussettes spéciales Sapins-de-Noël mauves et paprikas à effet prismatique et boules de neige incorporées, il serait probablement dans le même état. Le problème était grave.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être content...

Non qu'il soit particulièrement sadique, non, loin de là. Albus était le plus doux des hommes. Tant qu'on ne menaçait pas ses chaussettes. Ou son école. Ou, accessoirement, le monde.

Il n'était pas sadique.

Mais il connaissait le secret de l'ours.

Le secret _des_ ours même, devrait-il dire.

Il fallait bien, sa famille en était le principal producteur depuis trois millénaires. D'où un certain respect de la part de nombre de vieilles familles. Et la perpétuité de la sienne.

Même dans les périodes les plus noires de l'histoire, leurs ennemis, même les plus farouches, avaient toujours veillés à ce que quelques Dumbledore survivent. Pour assurer la continuité des ours en peluche. De leur production. Parce que les secrets de fabrication étaient intimement liés au sang et au pouvoir des Dumbledore.

C'était Alberforth qui s'en occupait, à présent. En tant qu'aîné, il était de son devoir de tout superviser. Et comme en plus ça coïncidait avec ses désirs... C'était parfait.

Mais Albus savait. Comme tout les Dumbledore, il consacrait au moins quelques heures de son temps tous les mois aux ours.

Et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il souriait à présent.

Car vraiment... Tant de possibilités s'ouvraient maintenant !!!

« Fumseck... », murmura-t'il en caressant son phénix. « _Toi aussi_, tu sais, n'est-ce pas ! »

L'oiseau lança un trille joyeux...

Fin du chapitre 02

Il était temps, mais le voici : tout beau, tout chaud, tout juste sorti du four : le nouveau chapitre de 'Fluffy a disparu' !!! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !!!

L'histoire avance. Lentement... Mais sûrement !!! Comme toujours, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !!!

Alors, le 'bonus habituel' !!! :

"La vie d'un Auteur de Fanfics"

Épisode III

suite des épisodes précédents: Zeynel a accidentellement divulguée le grand secret de Rogue: il dort avec son ours en peluche prénommé Fluffy. En tentant de le calmer, elle révèle que les serpentards de sexe masculins, et Lucius Malfoy et Voldemort en particulier, partagent cette habitude. Par chance, quand Lucius et Severus tentent de la tuer, leurs sorts se percutent mutuellement ce qui les assomment... Que va faire l'auteur, désormais ?

« OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH !!! La bonne opportunité que voilà... »

La lueur démoniaque apparue dans les yeux de Zeynel s'agrandit jusqu'à aveugler jusqu'aux tableaux qui observaient tranquillement la scène de leurs murs tandis qu'elle cercle lentement les deux corps inconscients...

« Mais c'est que je ne serais pas un bon auteur si je profitais pas de l'occasion !!! Oh que Non !!! Il me faut faire honneur aux fans de yaoï, c'est l'honneur des Yaoïstes qui en dépend ! »

Les portraits restent silencieux, tentant péniblement de retrouver la vue en grommelant. Comme quoi ils ne sont pas aussi silencieux qu'on voudrait nous le faire croire. Tous les portraits, à l'exception d'un seul, qui observe attentivement Zeynel de derrière ses lunettes de soleil, un sourire sardonique sur le visage... »

« Oui !!! L'honneur de toute la caste !!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!! Tu n'es pas d'accord, Dorian ? »

Sur son mur, le portrait sourit avec malice en retirant ses lunettes. Un sourire qui sent bon le souffre...

« Allons, très chère... Dorian Grey n'est pas homme à désapprouver une petite pointe de décadence... J'approuve, j'approuve de tout mon cœur ! »

Les deux échangent un sourire, -ce type de sourire que, s'ils n'avaient pas été inconscients, Severus comme Lucius se seraient enfuit en le voyant, avant Zeynel n'empoigne les deux hommes par les pieds et, les traînant derrière elle, ne parte en sifflotant en direction de la salle sur demandes. L'avenir s'annonce bien. Pour elle, tout du moins...

ZEYNEL


	5. Chapitre 04

**Fluffy a Disparu ! ! !**

Chapitre 04

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire.

Correction.

Hermione ne savait _plus_ quoi faire.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Par quel bout attraper le problème ? Comment Diabolicus s'y prendre pour attraper cette anguille glissante, ce serpent visqueux et ondulant qui prenait visiblement plaisir à la narguer avant de pfffuit ! , s'échapper juste au bord de sa portée ?

L'explication devait bien exister quelque part, bon sang de bon soir !!!

La bibliothèque ne contenait aucune réponse.

Pire !

PIRE !

Les livres… ne pouvaient pas l'aider. Pour la première fois de son existence, les livres lui faisaient défaut !

La jeune fille se sentait bien seule tout d'un coup.

Bien sur, Harry et Ron étaient là, comme toujours. Mais…. Ça n'était que des humains !

Pas ses livres adorés.

Ses chéris, ses adorés, ses précieux, ses… _SES _!!! Les siens, à elle toute seule –même si d'autres les consultaient à l'occasion–, ses bébés, ses protégés, sa raison d'être et l'incarnation papétaire de son existence !!!

« Il doit bien exister des réponses quelque part ! »

Bien sur. Mais c'était bien là le nœud du problème. Des _réponses_. Les réponses à des _questions_. Et pour poser ces dernières, il aurait déjà fallu qu'elle sache_ lesquelles_ poser ! Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les bonnes questions. Résultat : Pas de réponses !

PAS. DE. RÉPONSES !!!

C'était…

Ça n'était…

Ça n'était pas naturel !

Ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant !!

Ça ne _lui_ était jamais arrivé auparavant !!!

Bien sur, elle connaissait parfaitement la définition du dictionnaire. Ours en Peluche. Dit aussi 'ourson' ou 'nounours' voir 'teddy bear'.

'Jouet en peluche pour enfant ayant la forme d'un ours.'

Elle connaissait bien les versions moldus (elle avait d'ailleurs un Winnie à l'oreille déchiré qu'elle avait longuement chéri et qui perdait aujourd'hui son rembourrage en haut de son armoire. Ça faisait huit ans que sa mère devait le recoudre…).

Elle avait elle-même cousu un ours en peluche, près de trois années auparavant, à la demande d'un de ses jeunes cousins. Il avait semblé l'adorer en dépit de ses yeux qui louchaient et de ses jambes de tailles différentes…

Elle s'était même renseignée sur les versions sorcières comme Blanrson –'reste toujours blanc et net même si votre enfant joue avec dans la boue' ou Patapatte le Joyeux, qui éclatait de rire quand on lui chatouillait le ventre et essayait de rendre la pareil. Grours, connu pour gronder après les autres enfants qui l'approchaient (autres que son propriétaire légitime) et pour leur montrer les crocs (un ours qui lui avait fait tout de suite penser aux serpentards. Elle les imaginait bien avec. Ça expliquerait beaucoup à son avis.) Ou le très populaire Rondours, l'ourson évolutif qui évoluait en fonction du caractère de son propriétaire et pouvait se gonfler comme un ballon si on appuyait sur son nez (trois tapes pour qu'il reprenne sa forme initiale) et même se transformait en un douillet petit matelas pour les siestes improvisés (une version 'méga' existait pour accueillir plusieurs enfants de même qu'une version 'chantante', fournie avec berceuses adaptatrices automatiques incorporées et une 'conteuse' pour que l'enfant prenne, en se distrayant, de l'avance dans son apprentissage de l'Histoire de la Magie. Bien sur, ces versions coûtaient plus chères.).

Oh, et bien sur…

Elle connaissait l'origine de la phobie des araignées de Ron. Lorsque Fred (ou George ?) avait, enfant, transformé l'ours en peluche qu'il serrait contre son cœur en une araignée géante (Magie Incontrôlée comme il arrivait souvent aux enfants sorciers –ou parfois même à leurs homologues plus âgés–, sous le coup d'émotions fortes –ici, la colère–).

Pauvre Ron… Mais elle avait bien ri en l'apprenant. Son expression dégoûtée en particulier quand il l'avait raconter…

Hm…

Peut-être devrait-elle le répéter encore : Pauvre Ron.

Même si ça la faisait toujours rire.

Avec deux passionnés de Quidditch comme Harry et Ron pour amis, elle avait également apprit à se familiariser avec Rours le Terrible, la mascotte de l'équipe de Quidditch de Russie, célèbre consommateur de Veelka, boisson fortement alcoolisé consommé d'ordinaire avec une pincée de sel (et censément extrèmement énergisante et aphrodisiaque, du moins c'est ce que la rumeur prétendait) à l'origine du célèbre rugissement (GRROUARRRR !!!) des fans de Quidditch de Russie.

A ce propos, la centaine d'ours sauvages libérée dans le stade américain au cours du match amical Russie Espagne –qui avait de fait due être annulée– trois mois auparavant avait fait grand bruit, les dégâts occasionnés étant très importants (aucun mort à déplorer, Cliodné soit louée) et, surtout, le (ou les) coupable(s) n'ayant toujours pas été appréhendé(s).

Le nombre d'ours était de 110 exactement, le nombre de points par lesquels la Russie avait perdue son dernier match contre l'Espagne, avaient remarqué les journalistes…

Ricardo 'el Diavolo' Varfuez, le capitaine de l'équipe espagnole, allait depuis régulièrement consulté les psychomages, hanté par un cauchemar récurent au cours duquel des ours le poursuivaient, armés de leurs griffes acérés, de leurs gueules emplis de crocs gigantesques et monstrueux, d'une batte, de cognards, et, bizarrement, vêtus de petites nuisettes roses à dentelle et pompons verts canard. Ce dernier détail avait passionné les spécialistes, tandis que les fans féminines espagnoles de Quidditch s'arrachaient les cheveux en se lamentant (voir : 'Le douloureux drame Espagnol', Sorcière Hebdo numéro spécial Hors Série 407) à l'idée que, peut-être, le Dom Juan adoré de ses dames, connus pour ses frasques auprès de la gente féminine puisse être en train de virer sa cuti. Ce à quoi le séducteur avait répondu dans un désormais célèbre interview accordé à Patricia 'Pat' Parazzi : « ma couche sera toujours ouverte à toutes les belles du mondes ! » (étrangement, il n'avait pas réfuté que sa couche puisse être aussi ouverte de temps à autre voir en permanence également aux hommes et, s'il fallait en croire la rumeur, des orgies étaient désormais organisées dans ses appartements avec, comme seul mot d'ordre : _PAS_ de nuisettes ! (Cela l'avait marqué.)

Oui, elle n'était pas Lavander Brown. Ni Parvati Patil. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être au courant des potins ! Son abonnement à Sorcière Hebdo et sa mémoire prodigieuse ne lui servaient pas à rien !

Puis honnêtement, elle avait bien le droit d'avoir son petit coté commère elle aussi…

Pour ce qui était des autres joueurs, Alphonso Cuarez, le gardien de l'équipe, se sauvait désormais en hurlant dès qu'il apercevait quoi que ce soit qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un ours ou qui avait des crocs (caniches compris). Sa femme avait du apprendre à son fils à nommer son ourson 'chaton' pour qu'il ne fasse pas de crise à la maison… Quand à Juan Arbraris, l'un des poursuiveurs, il n'était toujours pas ressorti de chez lui depuis le match, souffrant à présent d'agoraphobie aigue et ne pouvant supporté, non plus, la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la même pièce que lui. On ne pouvait s'adresser à lui qu'en lui parlant au travers du petit vasistas de la salle de bain, muni de barreaux (toutes les autres fenêtres avaient été murées) et encore, pas pendant plus de cinq minutes. Par jour. Voir semaine.

Sa femme venait de demander le divorce après avoir fait fortune avec les droits de son livre 'Ma Souffrance' et avait été vue dansant à moitié nue à la boîte sorcière 'Infernos' en compagnie de jeunes hommes pas plus vêtus qu'elle ne l'était. Comme quoi, elle avait su se consoler…

Il paraissait d'ailleurs qu'elle écrivait un nouveau recueil : 'Réapprendre à Vivre'…

Pas une mauvaise idée d'exploiter le filon…

…

Mais toutes ses rumeurs et informations ne l'aidaient en rien !!!

« Yoh ! 'Mione ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ? »

La jeune fille s'immobilisa, tout son corps brusquement tendu comme un arc puis, un sourire malade révélant ses dents et la perfection de ses petites canines pointues sur le visage et une lueur démente dans le regard, elle se retourna lentement, sortant sa baguette d'un geste mesuré.

« _Rrrrrronald…_ » Ronronna-t-elle…

« _gloups_ »

Le rouquin, bien que mesurant une tête et demie de plus que la jeune fille, déglutit péniblement. _La tuile_. Il comprenait d'un coup _très_ bien pourquoi Harry n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner quand il le lui avait proposé. Et pourquoi il l'avait regardé de travers en lui demandant s'il était, _lui_, vraiment, mais alors _vraiment _sur de vouloir y aller.

Oh, et aussi ce que ressentait la mangouste –ou les belettes– face à un serpent.

En parlant de serpent…

Dans sa forteresse (ou pour être plus exact, dans le réseau de grottes en cours d'aménagement qui servait actuellement de demeure au seigneur des Ténèbres), Voldemort bougonnait.

Queudver n'était toujours pas revenu de sa mission.

Celui 'dont il fallait pas prononcer le nom' et qui remplissait d'effroi le monde des sorciers dans son ensemble grinça des dents, son humeur encore plus noire que ne l'était les plus noirs des actes dont il était coupable.

Le rat avait intérêt à réussir ou il goûterait de son Crucio….

Quelque part ailleurs dans le monde de la magie, de jeunes gens, des enfants pour la plupart, se tordaient de rire en œillant une des tables où ils prenaient leurs repas. Certains s'étaient effondrés sous leurs tables, des larmes aux coins des yeux, ou roulait sur le sol en se tordant comme s'ils étaient pris de convulsions. D'autres, les bras croisés sur leurs tables et le nez dans leur purée, ne retiraient celui-ci de cette dernière que pour quelques secondes avant de replonger dans leurs assiettes, animés de gloussements hystériques. Nombres d'entre eux avaient du mal à respirer ou manquaient d'étouffer, tout entiers dans leur hilarité.

Oh.

Ce qui provoquait leur état?

L'origine de ces rires, ricanements, de cet amusement convulsif et universel qui semblait les avoir tous attraper dans ses filets ?

Un rouquin.

Correction.

Ancien rouquin.

Un certain Ron Weasley.

Fin du chapitre 04

Je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps !!! Et si je vous dis en plus que ce texte, je l'ai écris en grammaire… Durant les_ partielles _de Grammaire…. (Bon, je buggais, trou de mémoire, je me souvenais du temps qu'il faisait quand j'avais eu mes cours, de sur quelles feuilles dans quelle classeur les réponses se trouvaient, mais pour ce qui est de me faire venir ces réponses à l'esprit... Nada ! Niet ! Rien du tout, le noir total !!! Résultat : je sais d'avance au moins un des sujets que j'aurais au rattrapage… Et j'avais une bonne idée de ce que pouvait ressentir Hermione au début. Et _vous_ y avez gagner un chapitre qui, s'il ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire –un peu tout de même–, vous distraira au moins un chouilla, du moins je l'espère…

En espérant sincèrement vous avoir amusé, avoir su vous informer convenablement sur les us et coutumes de ce merveilleux univers qu'est celui de la magie et vous faire rêver de nounours et petits ours et oursons tout choubidous pour les nuits à venir ! _croque un ourson Haribo en parlant_

Comme toujours, le prochain chapitre a plus de chances d'arriver vite si j'ai beaucoup, mais alors _beaucoup _de commentaires ! O)

Alors, le chti 'bonus' de ma fic !!! :

"La vie d'un Auteur de Fanfics"

Épisode V

suite des épisodes précédents: Zeynel a accidentellement divulguée le grand secret des serpentards de sexe masculins : ils dorment avec des ours en peluche ('Fluffy', pour Rogue et 'Jamijames' pour Lucius Malfoy et un au nom encore inconnu pour Voldemort, pour ne citer que ceux-ci…). Par chance, quand Lucius et Severus tentent de la tuer, leurs sorts se percutent mutuellement ce qui les assomme… Zeynel, un sourire pervers sur le visage, traîne leurs deux corps inconscient jusque la salle sur demandes. Que va-t'il leur arriver à présent ?

_La salle sur Demande, Poudlard. Deux corps presque nus. (Zeynel n'a visiblement pas osé leur retirer leurs caleçons.) Dans un lit à baldaquins. Deux corps endormis. Ou inconscients. Et entremêlés. Dans un coin de la pièce, cachée derrière un rideau, un auteur. Ou plutôt une. Qui ricane_.

« Hmm… »

L'une des formes frémit…

« Hrrroumph… »

Au tour de la seconde… Derrière son rideau, l'auteur se tait. Ou plus précisément, jette un sort d'insonorisation sur le rideau pour pouvoir ricaner tout à son aise.

« 'Cissa, veux pas me lever…» baillement « Hmm ?.. T'as plus d'poils et moins d'nichons qu'd'haââÂÂ-bitude, 'Cissa chérie… » Zeynel se gondole derrière son rideau « 'Te prête ma crème à épiler, s'tu veux… »

« ?!! »

Dans un grand lit dans la chambre, pardon, la salle sur Demande de Poudlard, un Maître de Potion révéré par les spécialistes et craint par ses élèves se tend brusquement et au contact du corps chaud contre le sien, et au mots que ce corps –qu'il refuse d'identifier, terrorisé par la réponse– a proféré et que son esprit se refuse à procéder –hors de question qu'il essaye de comprendre ce qui vient d'être dit–, se demandant s'il devrait ouvrir les yeux et affronter la réalité ou essayer de se rendormir en espérant que tout soit revenu à la normal quand il se réveillera

«… »

C'est un serpentard. Un pur serpentard. Doté de toutes les qualités de sa maison. Rusé. Cruel. Ambitieux. Ne s'arrêtant à rien pour obtenir ce qu'il désire...

« 'Cissa, veux JamiJaaames… »

…Il gardera donc les yeux fermés.

ZEYNEL


	6. Chapitre 05

**Fluffy a Disparu ! ! !**

Chapitre 05

A Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie…

Dans la Grande Salle de l'école, pour être plus précis.

Le lieu de cette auguste bâtiment (vieux d'un millénaire où les sorciers et sorcières les plus respectables du monde magique avaient fait leurs études) qui servait au dîner. Et, accessoirement, au petit déjeuner, déjeuner, goûter, voir, à l'occasion, à des annonces comme 'Troll dans les Donjons' quand il ne se trouvait pas transformé en salle de bal, dortoir, terrain de boxe improvisé entre Gryffondors et Serpentards ou piste de rollers pour vieux sorciers en mal de sensations fortes. (Dernière course en date : Albus Dumbledore, 1er et record du temps actuel, Nicolas Flamel, arrivé 2d, sa barbe s'étant malencontreusement emmêlée dans ses roues à trois mètres dix-huit de l'arrivée, Filius Flitwich, seulement 3ème mais champion du slalom entre les pieds de tables et Poppy Pomfresh, championne toutes catégories des vociférations contre les 'Sorciers Qui Devraient au Moins Penser à se Tresser la Barbe ou à l'Attacher Derrière leurs Oreilles s'Ils Tiennent Tant à Essayer de se Suicider de Cette Manière'. Elle avait tout de même accepter de remettre la hanche du vieillard en place, bien qu'aveuglée par son short vert citron, ses lunettes de soleil et sa chemise hawaïenne.)

Enfin…

Un simple 'lieu qui servait au dîner' devrait faire l'affaire pour notre propos...

Dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, donc, un ancien rouquin aux longs cheveux bouclés rose fluo tentait dignement d'ignorer les rires.

C'était difficile.

Son visage fardé aux lèvres rouges vif, (in)naturellement pulpeuses, se redressa un instant avant de se dissimuler de nouveau derrière le rideau couleur 'layette sous hallucinogènes' de ses cheveux.

Si seulement la poudre pouvait au moins cacher son embarras…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit enchantée elle aussi ? De manière à 's'empourprer gentiment en même temps que lui' ?!

Des étoiles étincelaient dans ses yeux magiquement agrandis délicatement hourdés de bleu ciel et de vert fluo et ses cils recourbés d'une longueur sans pareille papillonnaient en dépit de ses efforts pour les immobiliser.

'Je suis un crétin fini' flashait de temps en temps sur son front.

Trois mouches se baladaient sur son visage. L'une sur son menton (à sa gauche), la seconde sur sa joue (à droite), la dernière sous son œil gauche.

Les bibendums qui gonflaient son corsage étaient gênants également.

Dans tous les sens du terme.

Il ne pouvait même pas croiser les bras !

Ou voir ses pieds sans se pencher…

Mais la manière dont tous louchaient dans son décolleté plongeant froufroutant de dentelles ne l'aurait pas _trop_ gêné si ça avait été le seul détail qui attirait le regard.

Comme la ceinture de bananes.

Et vraiment, celle-ci ne l'aurait pas dérangé _si_.

Si celles-ci ne se relevaient pas suggestivement sur le devant.

Et si, surtout, l'une de celles qui se relevaient, parfaitement centrée, n'aurait pas fait les délices du légendaire gorille King de la province de Kong !!!

De quoi donné des complexes à n'importe quel mâle correctement monté.

Il voulait dire _formé_ !

Il aurait aussi été moins gêné si cette banane particulière n'avait pas été accompagnée, _encadrée_, par une paire de noix de coco…

La culotte bouffante rouge et verte et les collants verts citron, il les avait caché sous la table. Mais pourquoi, _pourquoi _Hermione avait-elle décidée de prendre l'expression 'avoir un balai dans le cul' au pied de la lettre ?

C'était des plus inconfortable.

Et ça l'empêchait de s'asseoir.

Confortablement, s'entend.

Il aurait du savoir que comparer Hermione à Percy pour détendre l'atmosphère n'était pas une bonne idée…

Les grelots aux bouts de ses chaussures pointues sonnaient avec une joie écœurante et ce, même quand il ne bougeait pas.

Quand aux ongles rouges vif ornés de petits cœur roses de ses mains, ils n'étaient guère visibles dans ses poings pour l'heure, et serrés, et sous la table, mais il se demandait comment il allait faire pour manger… Sans les révéler.

Ron retint à grand-peine un juron.

Il avait découvert à ses dépends qu'il ne pouvait juré, des araignées et des chardons lui sortant de la bouche quand il s'y risquait.

Il lui avait fallu près d'une heure pour comprendre le principe…

Oh, et les sorts d'Hermione étaient _puissants_. Surtout quand elle était en colère. D'après Pomfresh, il en avait pour trois semaines... Et devait s'attendre à quelques surprises. Maudits soient les sorts à retardement !

…

Pourquoi Crabbe rougissait-il en le regardant ?

…

Le serpentard le dévorait des yeux.

…

Il ne _riait_ pas comme le reste de la salle.

…

…

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

Sirius cligna des yeux. Les recligna. Les ferma. Les laissa fermés une minute entière avant de les ouvrir.

Pour les clignés encore une fois.

Il tourna finalement la lettre à l'envers. La mis sur le coté. De l'autre coté. Pour la remettre finalement à l'endroit.

De quelque façon qu'il la tourne, le texte ne changeait pas.

Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit sa baguette et lança quelques sorts sur la feuille de papier. Puis, s'arrêtant un instant, il leva le nez quelques instants avant d'acquiescer d'un air décidé et d'en lancer quelques autres. Plus puissants cette fois-ci. Et appartenant même pour l'un d'entre eux à la catégorie 'interdite'.

Toujours aucun changement.

« LUUNNAAAAAAAAAAAARRRD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

* * *

Hoquetant de rire, Draco Malfoy tourna la tête. Il ne pouvait pas, ne _pouvait_ pas continué à regarder la belette ! Il allait étouffer !

Mais il pouvait regardé ses 'camarades' à la place…

Cette gourde de Chang au visage congestionné, nan mais comment Potter pouvait avoir le béguin pour cette cruche ? Elle avait l'air complètement constipé !

Et les poufsouffles tous plus crétins les uns que l'autres ! Quoique ça ne les changeait pas de d'habitude. Macmillan avait fait tombé un plat de pudding sur le crâne de Bones qui alternait entre lui hurler dessus et hurler de rire.

« Dommage que Flint ne soit plus là, il aurait adoré le spectacle… » Murmura-t-il.

Draco ramena son regard vers sa table.

Et tiqua en regardant Blaise.

« _Ouch_… »

Dans son hilarité, la 'frêle' et 'délicate' Millicent Bulstrode le cognait dans le dos et avait réussi à l'assommer. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il le sauve, si peu de serpentards de son année étaient dotés d'un cerveau…

En espérant que celui de Blaise n'ait pas trop souffert des coups…

Théodore 'le taciturne' Nott hennissait de rire. Le changement était des plus impressionnant, n'était sa coiffure et la chevalière aux armes de sa famille, il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu !

Tiens ? Pansy était en train d'étouffer. Un morceau de poulet en travers de la gorge, s'il fallait en croire ses gestes désespérés.

Il n'avait rien vu.

Grégory tremblait de tout son corps, le visage écarlate, des gloussements lui échappant régulièrement et ses couverts tordus dans ses grosses mains agitées de soubresauts... Être en proie au fou rire ne l'empêchait aucunement de manger, ses mâchoires mastiquant consciencieusement entre chaque gloussement. Pour un peu, il en aurait admiré sa technique. Dommage qu'elle soit si répugnante.

Quand à Vincent…

…

Vincent ?!

Draco Malfoy cligna des yeux.

Le regard concupiscent, le souffle court, Vincent Crabbe avait les yeux fixés sur la belette, le dévorant littéralement du regard. La brute épaisse qui lui servait de garde du corps depuis leur enfance poussa un soupir énamouré, déshabillant le rouquin (rosin ?) de ses gros yeux légèrement globuleux.

Draco dû retenir un haut de cœur, la bile lui remontant à la gorge à cette vision d'horreur.

C'était écoeurant, dégoûtant, c'était absolument…

…

C'était génial !

Un sourire torve se dessinant sur ses lèvres et une myriade de plans machiavéliques dansant derrière ses paupières mi-closes, Draco se tourna vers son molosse. (Un de ces jours il lui offrirait un collier à clous.)

Absolument parfait…

Fin du chapitre 05

Et un nouveau chapitre, Un !!!

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je ferais à Ron à la fin du dernier chapitre, je me suis débrouillé comme j'ai pu… Mââââ non, je suis pas sadique avec lui ! Et Crabbe aussi a droit à un peu d'amour dans sa vie ! En parlant de Ron, pour ceux qui ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte au chapitre précédent, la 'tite histoire de son ours en peluche transformé en araignée quand il était petit, origine de son arachnophobie, ne vient pas de moi mais de Rowling ! Vi vi, les persos ne sont pas la seule chose que j'ai piqué à l'auteur… _grand sourire satisfait_ (Draco : C'est QUI que tu traites de _chose _?!!)

Un peu plus de serpentards dans ce chapitre, même si c'est pas Rogue (il va revenir, c'est juste qu'il est dans une salle remplie de chaudrons, sautillant de l'un à l'autre, touillant, préparant et ajoutant des ingrédients dans ses décoctions… Pauvre gryffondors s'il se décide à les utiliser…). Ron, Harry et Hermione garderont une certaine importance dans mon histoire : ne pas les inclure en leur donnant une partie des rôles principaux me parait impensable.

Commentaires, please !!!

Alors, le 'bonus' désormais traditionnelle de ma fic !!! (Aka la fic en second) :

"La vie d'un Auteur de Fanfics"

Épisode VI

suite des épisodes précédents: Les Serpentards dorment tous avec un ours en peluche, c'est désormais connu du aux révélations de Zeynel. Révélations qui ne plaisent guère à ces derniers, on se demande bien pourquoi. Par chance, quand Lucius et Severus tentent de la tuer, leurs sorts se percutent mutuellement ce qui les assomme et Zeynel en profite pour les fourrer dans le même lit. Lucius, encore dans les bras de Morphée, prends Sévérus pour Narcissa quand à ce dernier, il a sagement décidé d'essayer de se rendormir : avec de la chance, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre quand il se réveillera. Du moins l'espères-t-il… Il semble avoir oublier qu'il n'a jamais été connu pour être particulièrement chanceux. Mais fin du résumé, il est temps de retourner à l'histoire :

_La salle sur Demande, Poudlard_.

« Hm… »

Lucius Malfoy commençait à vaguement réalisé que quelque chose clochait

« Uhu… »

L'homme ouvrit à moitié un œil expectatif… Pour le refermer aussitôt.

« Erm… »

se raclant la gorge –et essayant de se persuader que non, il n'avait pas les bras serrés autour d'une vieille connaissance passionnée de Potions–, Lucius murmura, la voix glaciale

« Pitié, dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar. »

« … »

« … »

Derrière son rideau et le mur de silence dont elle s'est entourée, Zeynel glousse en regardant la lettre que les jumeaux Weasley lui ont adressée. Appréciant les sorts dont leur jeune frère a été l'objet, ils demandent 1Où trouver les sorts, un autre de leur frère pouvant, à coups surs, profiter de ceux-ci et 2Si Zeynel ne serait pas ouverte à quelques suggestions ?

« C'est ce dont j'essayais de me persuader moi-même. »

Zeynel répond rapidement à Fred&George, leur fournissant une liste complète et exhaustive des sorts utilisés par Hermione ainsi que des intéressants effets secondaires du mixage de certains d'entre eux et les assurant que toute suggestion pour les mésaventures de Ron sont les bienvenues, qu'elles proviennent d'eux… Ou de n'importe quel lecteur _regard entendu vers les lecteurs_

« … »

« … »

« QUOI ?!!! »

Lucius se redressa d'un seul coup, indigné

« Un… CAUCHEMAR ?! »

« … »

« TU étais en train de te persuader que te réveiller à MES cotés était un CAUCHEMAR ?! »

Sévérus fixa son compagnon, impassible. Le père valait le fils pour ce qui était du narcissisme… Il baissa les yeux un instant avant de cligner des yeux

« SEVERUS !!! »

« …Boxer ? »

« ? »

Lucius cligna des yeux à son tour –maladie locale, pourrait-on dire– avant de baisser son regard. Oui. Il avait son boxer.

« On est pas tout nus ? » s'exclama-t-il, interloqué.

Glissant une main sous les draps, Severus vérifia que oui, son petit slip de Dim était bien à sa place avant de répondre d'un ton posé

« Non, il semble bien que non. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard

« L'auteur doit être une poufsouffle. » Déclara Lucius d'une voix méprisante.

« Il n'y a qu'eux pour suivre à ce point les règles de la bienséance… »

« Tu veux dire pour être aussi coincé. » Corrigea le blond, soulagé.

Derrière son rideau, Zeynel haussa les épaules…

« Même pas vrai. »

…Juste avant qu'un sourire diabolique se dessine sur ses lèvres

« Je s'rais plutôt tendance serpent… »

Ignorant la jeune femme –que de toutes façons ils ne peuvent entendre–, les deux anciens serpentards échangèrent un regard entendu avant de se lever d'un commun accord…

« _Niark !_ »

Le sourire de Zeynel s'élargit

« Foutons le camp d'ici. »

…Pour se diriger vers leurs vêtements, commodément posés par terre à l'autre bout de la pièce…

« Rappelle-moi de tuer tout les poufsouffles. »

…Et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils sont à deux pas de ceux-ci, alors que Sévérus s'étire nonchalamment et que Lucius se penche devant lui pour attraper son pantalon...

« _Niark !_ _Niark ! _»

…Que celui-ci disparaît, de même que le reste de leurs vêtements, l'arrondi nacré des belles fesses blanches pommelées de Lucius s'offrant désormais au regard de son compagnon.

« _BINGO !!! _»


End file.
